


Love and lust

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is avoiding, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, David Singh is confused, Eddie Thawne Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Barry is avoiding, David is confused, Eddie is just trying to help and There is a serial killer on the loose.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Love and lust

The past two weeks Barry had turned avoiding Captain Singh into a freaking art form. All files were handed to Eddie who seemed to realizing something was up. Eddie never said anything just took the files to the Captain.   
“Hey Bare did you hear about the Captain.”  
“What about him?”  
“He and Rob split. Both seemed to agree on it though.”  
“No I didn’t. Here's the next round of files”.  
“Barry...Why are you avoiding him.”  
Barry turned bright red.  
“I..im not avoiding, I just have to much work to pause just to hand off files.”  
“Barry”.  
“Eddie leave.”  
He does but not before shooting the man a worried look. He didn’t like being so short with Eddie, he was a good friend but what was he suppose to say. He saw the Captain training in the gym and ever since has been having not so innocent dreams about the man. Yeah no, Nope Barry is going to stay in his Lab and pretend he isn’t losing his mind. Or imagining the older mans hand on him. He focused on his work again. Few hours pass and he was so focused he didn’t notice the figure slip into the room.  
“Allen”.  
He jumps, startled at the voice of the man he had been avoiding.  
“C..Captain, Is something wrong with the reports?”  
“No the reports are very...descriptive even more then usual.”  
“I haven’t been late lately.”  
“No you haven’t, Right on time every day, the past two weeks.”  
“Then...”  
“Why are you avoiding me.”  
Barry swallowed thickly and looked back at his work as if disinterested.  
“I’m not.”  
David was about to respond but Barry's phone went off.  
“Hello?”  
“Cold gun, texting the address now”.  
“Right right I had the doctors appointment today, Sorry Caitlin leaving now”.  
He hangs up in relief.  
“Sorry Captain, I need to leave, Caitlin needs to run more tests on my heart and muscles.”  
“Right hope everything go’s well”.  
Barry darts past carefully avoiding touching David.   
Minute later he is across from Snart.  
“For once I have to thank you.”  
That caught him off guard.  
“Why?”  
“Got me out of a very awkward conversation.”  
“Happy to help”. Snart was confused, Barry used the confusion to speed him just out of central and go on a simple patrol. The next day Eddie walked up.  
“Hey lets go train, box”.  
“Oh um ok, I don;t really have a shirt for working out in, on me Eddie.”  
“Just be shirtless.”  
Barry tilted his head and glanced around worriedly.  
“Captain is in his office Barry.”  
“Ok lets go then.”  
It was Barry’s turned and as usual he started by holding back.  
“Barry I know your stronger remember.”  
He laughs and actually hits though careful not to actually damage the bag like last time.   
“Hey Barry what do you say to a spar, obviously don’t use, you know what. But use some of the strength. Sparing could help in the future.”  
“Sure when and where."  
“The mats over there?”  
Barry nods his consent and they walk over but someone had heard they were going to spar and ran down the stairs.  
“HEY ALLEN AND THAWNE ARE SPARING!”  
That got everyone's attention...cinnamon roll Barry in a fight? Even the Captain went to watch but stood where Barry wouldn’t see him.  
There were wolf whistles at the Shirtless duo making both men laugh.  
“Rules?”  
“Eh no face shots, I bruise like a peach” Eddie stated.  
Barry laughed at that as did the observers.  
“Aw don’t worry I’ll gentle” He teased.  
Eddie took the first swing which Barry dodged sending a held back kick to the gut sending Eddie back some.  
“Jeez thought you said gentle, ouch”  
“That was gentle, well for a fight.”  
Eddie laughs and tries to hit Barry. Once again Barry dodges only to get a kick to the side. He grunts.   
“Got to be faster Barry.”  
Barry rolled his eyes and hopped up again.  
This time Barry struck out first breaking Eddies guard and getting him in the gut. Eddie retaliated with a strong punch to his right side. Barry grunt lifts Eddie slightly and toss him away from him. Not enough to appear super human but enough to startle onlookers.  
All those secret train sessions with Oliver were paying off.  
“Was that needed Barry, I felt like a sack of potatoes.”  
“Eddie are you complaining?”  
He huffs and stands.  
“No still you got a lot better been practicing?”  
“Yes”.  
“Who’s teaching you.”  
“A friend with a lot of money and not a lot of time.”  
Eddie understood though everyone else was confused.  
Barry strikes out with a shot to the kidney and Eddie kicks him away.  
You could see bruises starting to form on them both. Eddie was looking tired and Barry didn’t even look winded.   
Eddie charges forward to strike and Barry flipped him over his back. Eddie lands hard and Barry smirks.  
“Give?”  
“I give”.  
There were cheers and Barry turns sheepish and turning red.  
Eddie and Barry walks off with Barry going to the lab and Eddie back to work.  
Barry grabs his shirt on the way out.   
David was watching the man walk away, in shock.  
Allen was far more skilled and stronger then he looked and damn did he look even hotter without the loose fitting clothes.  
Back in the lab Barry buttons his shirt and grabs a calorie bar. Gets to work, in a more at ease mood.  
Few hours later Eddie walks in.  
“More files?”  
Barry passes him a stack of files wordlessly. Then frowns when he notices there is no more files.  
“Guess that means your done until more cases come in.”  
“Who’s done?”  
Barry cringed which Eddie noticed.  
“Mr. Allen finished all the files sir, so...”  
“Great maybe Barry can actually have a conversation now.  
Barry secretly texted Cisco to get him out of a bad conversation situation with his boss.  
The phone rings and Barry answers.  
“Hello?”  
“Put me on speaker. Say, Your in luck Captain Singh is here”.  
“Oh Your in luck Captain Singh is here.”  
He puts it on speaker.  
“Captain Singh?”  
“Yes Mr Ramon?”  
“Barry needs to come in for some extra testing. Its very vital. Can you give him the rest of the day off?”  
“Was there something wrong with yesterdays tests?” David asked worriedly.  
“Sorry Captain that falls in Patient Doctor privilege”.  
“Of coarse Barry will be there soon.”   
Barry hung up and left in a hurry.  
“You have any clue why he is actively avoiding me?”  
“You caught that huh”.  
“Obviously.”  
“Honestly no clue, All I know is he went to the precinct Gym to work out on his break, Came back out of sorts and started this avoiding.”  
“Out of sorts how.”  
“flustered, quiet and seemed to be full of thought.”  
“Taking about Barry?” Joe asked.  
“Yeah he has been acting weird for the past two weeks.”  
“He has not been sleeping well lately. Not his usual night terrors though.”  
“How do you know.”  
“I noticed he was more tired and grouchy then normal. He said dealing with things other then Night terrors that is keeping him up though he wouldn’t elaborate.”  
Realization seemed to strike Eddie.  
“Oh god, poor Barry.”  
“Wait did I miss something.”  
“Um Sorry Captain, Can’t help you on this one.”  
“It kind of concerns me, Thawne given he is avoiding me like the plague.”  
The same realization hits Joe.  
“Oh....oh that's...Poor Barry”.  
“Now I know I’m missing something.”  
“He will get over it eventually. Well not over it....He’ll adapt. Just eh don’t press him.”  
They leave the Captain more confused then he originally was.   
Next day Barry was called straight to a scene. Barry go’s to the body and freezes.  
The victim was about twenty six, light blue-green unseeing eyes and light brown hair. He was slender and pale. He was stripped bare. A single stab wound to the heart. There was body fluids, on various parts of the body. A carved Symbol in the lower stomach. The body was about a day or two old.   
“Allen!”  
Barry cringes as he continue collecting samples.  
“What do we got.”  
“Well i’m not a medical examiner but from the fluids collects off the body, Shows the victim may have been sexually assaulted. The lack of blood on the scenes suggests he was killed somewhere else. The Symbol on his lower stomach though...no clue.”  
He sees the Captain look from him to the body and back again.  
“Ill head to the lab now and test the samples, See what we can find.”  
He leaves quickly.  
Few hours later Barry was ill as he filled out the report.  
The fluids found holding two different DNA profiles, No other samples besides Semen belong to the attacker. Blood samples from the victim suggests a heavy sedative was used.  
“We got another body Barry”. Joe stated and they were off.  
On scene the body had all the same main features as the other. The same carved symbol, Single stab wound to the chest. This body however was fresh. As is only maybe an hour old.  
Once more he collects samples and turns to Joe, who was eyes the body.  
“You find the Name of the first guy?”  
“Brent Gardner”.  
“Well start looking for a connection Joe, We may just have a serial killer.”  
He go’s back to the lab and runs tests.  
“New victim Brian Holt” Joe states after a moment.   
Barry was trying to figure out the symbol on the body and felt ill. Having found it.  
“This symbol is the Occult sigil for the Demon of lust” Barry spat out in disgust.  
“Seriously.”  
“Yeah.”   
“i’m heading out for the day. I’‘m done here and Honestly I want to find this creep.”  
Joe nods and Barry leaves. Going on patrols, trying to find any sign of the one who killed the two victims.   
Another week passes and two more bodies with the same look and method of death were found.   
“Joe is there any connection besides the way they look?”  
“Not much really, Other then a Coffee addiction that rivals yours.”  
Barry frowns and was about to respond when Captain Singh walks in.  
“Well I’m done. With the Tests here. Not that there any different then the others. Speaking of Coffee Addiction, I need some jitters.” Barry stands and go’s leave.  
“Hold it Allen, This seriously needs to stop. Why are you still avoiding me.”  
Barry doesn’t look at him “I’m not avoiding you Captain, your being paranoid.”  
“Then you wont mind if I join you then.”  
Barry grits his teeth.  
“Not at all, Your welcome to join me. If you’d like”.  
Joe snickers and Barry shot him a glare. Before they both walk to Jitters.  
They arrive and stand in line. Once its there turn.   
“My usual please and Anything David here would like.”  
“An Iced Flash is fine.”  
“One Flash with an added triple shot and an Iced Flash coming right up.”  
“Jeez enough caffeine?”  
“I don’t sleep well, so it keeps me going.”  
Barry notices a man working that he didn’t recognize. They get there drinks, Barry’s is in a to go cup. They sit down at an empty table.  
“Why have you not been sleeping well?”  
“I suffer from night terrors, So”.  
“I see, And you go to the gym often?”  
Barry tenses “not often no, mostly once in a while.”  
“And you went three or so weeks ago?”  
“N..No Why?”  
“Just wondering because Eddie was under the impression you did.”  
“Oh well I was going to but I changed my mind”.  
“Oh why?”  
“T..to many people.”  
Barry sipped his drink and his eyes widened. Something was in his drink. Thank god it has no effect thanks to his powers but he and David were in danger.  
David noticed the sudden fear on Barry’s face.  
“Captain we need to go now...”.  
He doesn’t argue seeing Barry was very serious. They stroll out Barry taking the Coffee with him. He hear foot steps behind them and enters flash time for a moment.   
The man from behind the counter. He turns back around and exits flash time.  
David noticed Barry didn’t take another sip of his drink, he was tense and his eyes shifts worriedly. Once back Barry rushes to the Lab David close behind.  
“Whats wrong Allen?”  
“He sees Barry take a small sample of his coffee and run it.”  
“Someone just tried to fucking drug me.”  
“Wait WHAT!”  
David called in Joe and Eddie.  
“Joe go with Captain, you said you had details about the case, I need to get who I believe is the perp drawn. It will take some time.”  
“Right Captain come on”.  
The moment they left Barry sped drawn the man.   
Once done he checked the test results.  
It was the same drug as the four victims.  
“Eddie...”  
“Yeah”.  
“Go get the Captain”.  
Eddie panicked and rushed to find the captain.  
“Allen?”  
Barry hands the results to him wordlessly then holds up the other four.  
“So you...”  
“Were his next intended target yes.”  
Barry then hands him the sketch.  
“Wow that's really good...”  
“That is the man who was at the Coffee shop.. he was following us as we left. He was waiting for me to drop.”  
“That's awfully risky. You weren’t alone.”  
“My guess he thought he could find a way to get me away from you.”  
“What is his motive though.”  
“Given the sigil, I’m having to guess that he gets off on it, and I’m his...type.”  
Barry gave a disgusted looked, showing exactly what he thought of that fact.  
“Wait sigil?”  
“Joe you didn’t tell him that yet!”  
“didn’t get the chance!”  
“Its the Occult Sigil of the Demon of lust.”  
David looked ill.  
“Wait with these levels of the drug....you should be out like a damn light.”  
“I didn’t drink enough of it, and I’m very good at hiding my being tired.”  
“How did you even notice it?”  
Joe, Barry and Eddie shifted uncomfortable.  
“I’m a coffee addict, paranoid as all hell and have very very sensitive sense of touch and taste. The drinks flavor was diluted and altered.”  
“Oh...Weird, handy actually.”  
“So i’m avoiding Jitters for the next while, to avoid that happening again.”  
“I’ll put out an alert for this guy.”  
“I’m going home Captain.”  
“Not alone your not.”  
“I’ll take him” Joe stated.  
“No I need you and Eddie on this case. I’ll take Allen home.”  
“Sir, I really don’t thing that's a good idea...”  
“Oh why is that Mr. Thawne.”  
Eddie seemed searching for an excuse.  
“Joe needs to keep an eye on Barry, do to medical stuff. Doctors orders and all that.”  
Barry face palmed at the attempt.   
‘And people say my lies are terrible.’  
“I’ll stay with him, best he has protection in case this guy go’s for him again anyway.”  
“I can handle myself captain”  
“I noticed but I don’t want to take any chances. Besides they need to work on the case, and you need someone to keep an eyes on whatever your medical issue is.”  
Eddie could tell he wanted to argue but thanks to him he had no way out.  
“Fine.” He tone clipped and Joe knew he only barely managed to keep the panic out.   
“It’ll be ok Bar”.  
Barry scoffs “Health wise sure. My sanity not so much”. He muttered back. Joe could tell David heard it but he said nothing.  
David drove, following Barry’s directions to his apartment.   
“Seriously whats going on with you. Did I do something to upset you?”  
“No...It’s not like that. I’m not mad at you Captain.”  
They step in only for Barry to have to pull David out of the way pining him awkwardly to the wall.  
He turns red at the closeness and quickly turns to face the intruder.  
“Mardon”.  
“Quick reflexes Barry Allen.”  
“Another plot against Joe?”  
“Life for a life.”  
“Get in line, seems everyone is trying to kill me. Leave Captain Singh out of it.”  
“HE LET WEST GET AWAY WITH KILLING MY BROTHER.”  
Barry steps closer to Mardon.  
“No he didn’t, the normal law did. Detective West was acting with in his training. Do to his training, He fired because your brother tried to level the city with tornado. When he failed He pulled a gun on the flash. Detective West only had a millisecond to decide. He acted on his training. You and your brother have killed. Those people were all sons, daughters, sisters, brother, fathers, mothers. Important to someone. You killed just so you can steel some material wealth. How are you in anyway justified in your rage? Kill me if you must, But Captain Singh had nothing to do with the death of your brother.”  
Mark looked stunned.   
They hear a whirling and Barry spins to see Cold.  
Pointing the gun at Mardon.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Heard there was a Serial Killer wanted to ask a few questions Didn’t expect Mardon here to be trying to kill you.”  
“Its an on going case, Not answering questions. No killing Weather wizard”.  
“He’s literally trying to kill you.”   
Barry strolls up and straight up knocks Mark out.  
“Now he’s not.”  
Cold lowers the gun in shock.  
“Damn Kid you pack a punch.”  
“Im pissed, Threaten me I don’t much care, threaten someone I care about...Well most can guess what happens then.”  
“He threaten good O’l Detective West?”  
Barry’s eye dart to David and back again which cold caught.  
“How cute.”  
“Shut up cold, Captain Singh will arrest you.”  
“Nothing on my record kid.”  
“He is unfortunately correct.”  
“Leave Cold.”  
He chuckles but leaves, Taking a knocked out Mark with him.  
“So you know Cold?”  
“I’ve run into him more then once.”  
He closes and locks the door.   
“You hit him pretty hard.”  
“I don’t hold back as well when I’m pissed.  
“He never threatened Joe this time though.”  
“Never said he did.”  
“He didn’t threaten any member of your family, or one of your friends.”  
“Again never said he did.”  
“Then who do you care about that he threatened.”  
“And people say i’m slow.”  
“Wait me?”  
“Obviously.”  
“You’ve been avoiding being so much as the same room as me.”  
Barry glances away.  
“Just tell me why Barry. If you care about me enough to get pissed if im threatened. Then why avoid me.”  
“I needed time to process new information.”  
“What information could be so big, you needed to avoid me.”  
“Sexual identity Crisis” Barry spat finally pushed to far.  
“Huh”.  
“I was having a sexual identity crisis”.  
“But what could have triggered that, and why does that mean avoiding me.”  
“You answered your own question” Barry muttered as he walks away. David heard him and was sort of shell shock.  
“When, how, what?”  
Barry paused just outside his bedroom.  
“When I went to the gym...Your where working out. Wearing very little.”  
“how was that enough to.... Wait your attracted to me.”  
He could feel his cheeks heat at the question.  
“Do I need to speak or can you keep answering your own questions?”  
“So your realized your attracted to males after seeing me?”  
Barry scoffed “i’ve felt attracted to males before. But not enough to actually effect anything. Not enough to make me question.”  
“But I was?”  
“Obviously, The guilt sure as hell didn’t help.”  
“Guilt?”  
“Yes Guilt being as heavily attracted to a, at the time, taken man as I am. Yes I felt guilty.”  
Barry turns away from David.  
“So you weren’t sleeping because the crisis.”  
“Sure that's the better way to put it.”  
“Explain Barry.”  
Barry shuttered at the odd tone.  
“If I wasn’t waking from nightmares, what other dream type wakes someone up.”  
“Oh...You were dreaming about..”  
“You...Me...us yes Both sexually and some innocent.”  
Barry feels a hand on his shoulder guiding him to turn. He does and is instantly pulled into a commanding kiss. Shocked for only a moment before melting into the kiss. He feels himself pulled flush against David’s body. Only pulling away when air began to be an issue.  
“W..why?”  
“You’re not the only one that was dealing with attraction and feelings Barry. Your little spar was testing my restraint. Its sort of why me and Rob split. We each had feeling for someone else. I wanted you. He wanted well the unattainable Flash.”  
Barry winced a bit at that.  
“I wouldn’t say unattainable, just not attainable by him.”  
“Huh?”  
Barry sheepishly vibrates in place.  
David blinked a bit shocked.  
“So Your....”  
“Yeah most the testing isn’t lies...I’m tested regularly. Mostly after injury. Sometimes to make sure my powers are working ok and my body is handling everything. There’s still quite a lot of unknown about them.”  
“Interesting.”   
Barry seems to think for a moment before pulling David into another searing kiss which he gladly returns. David manages to back them into Barry’s bedroom and pushes him onto his bed.   
He hovers over Barry and kisses down his neck making the young man give soft airy moans. David rolled his hips into Barry’s creating friction and drawing low groans from the both of them. Barry shoves David’s jacket off. He lets it drop as he unbuttons Barry’s shirt. Soon enough both men were completely bare. Barry flips them with a smirk and kisses down David’s body teasingly. The older man groans as he watches. He gives his length an experimental stroke. Then licks his cock from base to tip. he obviously never done this so he takes David’s length into his mouth slowly. Testing his limits. While David did his best to not thrust up into the inexperienced man’s mouth. Using more tongue and being carefully to keep his teeth out of the way. Judging from the moans falling out of David’s mouth, He guessed he was doing fairly well. He tries to take him down to base and relaxing his throat some and he realized he didn’t seem to have much of a gag reflex thankfully. He thinks a moment and vibrates his vocal cords. David gives a loud moans in response.  
“Barry stop”.  
He pulls away a bit worriedly.   
“If you kept up this would be done far to soon.”  
He smirks as David flips them again.  
“Lube?”  
“Table next to the bed.”  
David grabs the bottle and coats his fingers before taking Barry’s cock into his mouth. Barry soon feels a slick finger rubbing against his entrance. His body being as sensitive as it was shuttered trying to keep his powers from bleeding out. The finger is pressed in, The pleasure from his cock overriding the pressure. After a moment a second joined the first. Thrusting slowly into him over and over. Barry was a moaning mess. Only to almost scream in pleasure as something inside him was struck.  
After that David seemed to focus on that spot, to the point that Barry didn’t even notice the third finger get added.  
“D..David please....I’m going to..”  
David pulls off a moment “Cum for me love.”  
Barry whimpers as David takes him down to base. Cuming hard into his new lovers mouth. David pulls his fingers out and lubes up his cock before lining it up with Barry’s sensitive stretched hole.   
“Ready?”  
“Yes...please”.  
He captures Barry’s lips in a heated kiss as he thrusts into him slowly Barry tenses a bit.  
“Relax love, or it will hurt more.” Barry nods weakly and tries to relax. Once David was fully seated inside he didn’t move. Letting Barry adjust to have something hard thick and long inside him. After a bit Barry bucks a bit making both moan. He starts a slow easy pace. After a bit he angles to hit that spot that makes Barry see stars. Soon enough Barry’s control over his powers weakens and his body starts vibrating around his cock drawing a positively lewd moan from the man.   
“F...faster” Barry moans loudly and David is only to happy to oblige. Thrusting into him roughly.   
“I..I’m c..close”  
“Me to love, Cum for me.”  
Barry cums again with a shout of David’s name which sends him over the edge. Emptying deep inside the younger man and a wrecked moan of the mans name.   
Pulling out David lays next to Barry. Barry speed cleans them both before laying back next to David and curling into the mans side.  
They just lay cuddling for the next hour, before Barry’s phone go’s off.  
The man groans and grabs his phone.  
“Yes?”  
“We got the suspect, he admitted to everything.”  
“Good to hear.”  
“You ok Bar”.  
“I’m perfectly fine.”  
“You sound like your in a good mood.”  
“Do I?”   
David laughs as Barry had Joe on speaker.   
“Oh um hello Captain.”  
“Hello Joe”.  
“You two work things out?”  
David and Barry look at each other a moment in amusement.  
“Yes, Joe we worked everything out.”  
“Really. That's great to hear.”  
Barry hangs up and a chuckle.  
“So are we...”  
“Dating?”  
Barry nods sheepishly.  
“I’d like to if you would.”  
“Yes very much.”  
“Good.”


End file.
